1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to a shoe with removable heel sections to change heel decor. The removable heel sections can have varying designs and appearances.
2. Description of the Related Art
Footwear, such as shoes, boots, and sandals are typically purchased in a finished state. Thus, no further customization is typically available after purchase, other than permanent defacing, or otherwise personal customization by the user. Recently, customizable shoes and sandals have been provided, allowing for the user to make decorative changes to these items after purchase. Such modifications have generally been limited to the affixing of ornamental features to existing structural features of such footwear. There is a need for a shoe design with enhanced flexibility in adjusting structural features.